


Something Wonderful

by Deangirl93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fighting, Fluffy Ending, Insecurity, Makeup Sex, Making Up, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangirl93/pseuds/Deangirl93
Summary: Dean and Y/N have been together for a few months now. Despite that, there’s still tension between them. Y/N has been pushing him away and Dean’s sick of it. When he tries to find out what’s wrong, some things are said that aren’t meant. Later when they try to fix things, Dean finds out what Y/N has been keeping from him and why she’s been pushing him away in the process.Part 2 to Something Unexpected.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Something Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> A second part to Something Unexpected! Hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

Y/N sat in her car, her head leaning back against the headrest. She had pulled over onto the side of the road, just a few minutes away from the dirt road that led to the bunker. She just needed some space before she got there. Before she had to face Dean and the inevitable.

It had been 6 months since that night in the motel, the night they made a shift from what they thought was hating each other but was actually much more than that. The morning after they had both promised to see where this thing between them would go, and to say that it’d been smooth sailing since then would’ve been a big overstatement.

In fact, this was the first time she was headed back to the bunker in two months. She and Dean had had a stupid fight about her hunting alone, and yelling had led to her storming out and never coming back. They had apologized to each other on the phone after a few hours, but she told him she needed space for a while. He had messaged her almost every day since then, trying to make amends, but she had mostly ignored the messages.

Y/N knew she was pushing him away, and she knew she had so much to tell him, especially something she had found out and didn’t even know how to tell him. She just didn’t know how to face him. She knew as soon as she told him what she needed to, that it was going to be over. She’d been on her own, with nowhere to go.

She had to go. She couldn’t keep him in the dark any longer than she already had. She had been in contact with Sam, letting him know a few days ago that she was coming to the bunker as soon as she could.

Y/N started the car up again and pulled out onto the road. She drove for a few more minutes, before she came to the turning. She drove down the dirt road slowly, so that little rocks wouldn’t dent her car. Soon, she was at the old factory and brought the car to a stop. She cut the engine and opened the door, getting out of the car. Walking over to the trunk, she opened it and took out her duffle bag. Slinging it over shoulder, she closed the trunk and locked the car. She walked over to the steps and walked down, pulling the big door opened. Sam had told her he’d leave it open for her. She shut it behind her and then walked down the spiral steps, opening the door to the bunker.

Y/N smiled as she stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at the war room and into the library. She really did love this place. She remembered how giddy she was to see it the first time. She couldn’t stop talking and wanting to know more about it, and spent the entire day just going from room to room, wanting to see everything.

There was no sign of the boys, and considering it was 11am, they were probably in the kitchen. Just as she walked down the stairs, however, they both walked in.

“I thought I heard the door” Sam smiled, immediately enveloping her in a hug.

“Hey” she giggled, patting his back. Over his shoulder, she saw Dean. His jaw was tight, as he tried to avoid eye contact with her.

When Sam let go, she tentatively walked over to Dean. “Hey.”

He looked at her, and tried to remain stoic, but his eyes probably gave away how much he missed her. He had been hating himself for the way he left things the last time she was here.

“Hey” his gravelly voice replied.

“We had a late start, and just started breakfast. Well, brunch now. You hungry?” Sam asked, breaking the tension.

Her stomach turned at the thought of food. “No, I’m good, I think I’ll just settle in. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, knock yourself out” Sam smiled.

Y/N nodded and walked out of the room, with a small glance at Dean. There was an awkwardness between them now, and she knew she had to work hard for it to go away. She couldn’t stand for this to be the norm for them now.

She made her way to Dean’s room and stopped. He would be absolutely crushed if she didn’t put her stuff there, but if things didn’t go right after they eventually talked, she would need somewhere else to clear her head. She walked past the room and turned the corner, seeing the door to room 16 open. She walked in there and turned on the light, finding it clean and completely bare apart from the bed, desk and leather sofa against the brick wall. She dumped her bag on the bed and then walked out of the room. She would unpack later.

Y/N walked into the kitchen, and Dean immediately looked up at her from his food. She gave him a small smile as she walked over to the table and sat down across from him, next to Sam. The smell of bacon in the kitchen made her want to throw up, but she had to push through that feeling.

“I took 16, I hope that’s okay” she said, avoiding Dean’s hurt gaze.

Sam looked between her and his brother, before he tentatively smiled. “Yeah, it’s cool.”

“So, how have things been?” she asked him.

Sam sipped his coffee, giving a small nod. “Alright, for the most part. Cases haven’t been coming up too frequently to get exhausting, so we’d had some down time.”

“That’s great” she smiled, quickly glancing at Dean.

He just chewed on his bacon and said nothing.

“What about you?” Sam asked in return.

“A lot busier than you guys. I helped a couple hunters out on a werewolf case, we all split up when they started moving. I ended up tracking three all the way to the Catskills” she replied, rolling her eyes as remembered how tired she had been after that.

“Damn” Sam shook his head. “You get them all?”

“Yeah, though it felt like we wouldn’t for a while” she said.

An awkward silence fell between them. As she looked over at Dean, she knew she needed to do something to get him back into a better mood.

“So…” she broke the silence. “Should we watch a movie tonight?”

Dean looked up, his hard expression dropping slightly. “Sure.”

“I was thinking Unforgiven. I mean, I still haven’t seen it” she smiled, knowingly.

“Really?” he asked, his eyebrows raised, as a small smile appeared.

“Yeah” she shrugged. “Why not?”

He smirked at her; the awkward tension had dropped.

“I should get snacks, more beer” he said, getting up and practically running out of the kitchen.

She laughed as he came back, picked up the remaining bacon from his plate and then ran off again.

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle either. “You just made him very happy.”

“I was hoping it would put a smile on his face” she turned to Sam, smiling.

“You know…” he turned to face her. “You guys are gonna be okay.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I know. I mean, we still have a lot to talk about. There’s… something I have to tell him. I just have no idea know” she dropped her head into her hands, combing them through her hair.

“Y/N, whatever it is… just tell him. All Dean ever wants is the truth, so just be honest with him” Sam told her.

“I will. Later. I just don’t want to burst his good mood yet” she nodded, looking up at him. “He’s such a child sometimes” she shook her head, with a laugh.

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, good thing he doesn’t have any.”

Y/N’s laugh quickly ended as she took in what Sam just said. She frowned, wondering what he meant by what he said. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know or not, but the question was on her lips before she could think about it.

“What do you mean?” She turned to him, trying to keep calm.

Sam realised what that probably sounded like, so he shook his head and didn’t say anything.

“Sam…” she trailed off, letting him know she wasn’t letting it go.

Sam sighed, trying to think of what to say. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, he’s great with kids on cases. I just know that he doesn’t want any of his own. Not because he wouldn’t be good at it, because I know that he would. He knows it too. He just wouldn’t want to bring a kid into this life. He knows he can’t leave it and there’s no way he could bring a kid into it, so he just…” he explained, as gently as he could.

She nodded. She got the answer she didn’t want.

Sam looked down at her, feeling awful. He knew he had hit a nerve. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I didn’t mean to upset you. You just need to know our reality.”

“I know, Sam. It’s okay. Really. I get it, you know? I’m a hunter, so I understand” She quickly stood up, trying to hide her sadness. “Please don’t tell Dean about this.”

“Y/N…” he called out but she had already left the room.

Dean was going to kill him when he found out what he had said. He had really stepped in it this time.

Y/N rushed into the bedroom she was using and closed the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and let the tears fall down her face. She had to leave. There was no way she could tell Dean what she needed to, not now after what Sam told her. She couldn’t be angry at him; she was somewhat glad to know how Dean felt, but now it put their future in jeopardy. Could he really be with her now if he knew what she’d been hiding?

Her head started to ache. She needed to lie down. Maybe by the time Dean got back and she had rested, things would be clearer on what she should do. She could only hope.

* * *

Sam walked into the Dean cave, a six pack of beer in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other. Dean walked in behind him, a couple of blankets in hand. He knew Y/N got cold and didn’t want her to be while they were watching the movie.

“She up yet?” he asked, having walked in on her earlier to find her sleeping.

It had hurt him to know she didn’t want to stay with him in his room, but he wanted to respect her space.

“No, not yet” Sam replied. “Does she seem… really tired to you?”

Dean unfolded one of the blankets and laid it out on the couch. “Yeah. Sounds like she’s been going non-stop on cases.”

“When are you gonna talk to her?” Sam wondered, as he placed everything on the coffee table.

Dean sighed, closing his eyes. He opened them and glared at Sam. “I’ll talk to her when she’s ready, okay? Can we just have one good night?”

Sam threw his hands up in surrender. He contemplated telling his brother what he said to Y/N, but she had asked him not to.

“I’m gonna go get her” Dean said, leaving the room.

Dean walked down the hallway to the room she was staying in. He really hoped that they could have some fun before having to deal with everything between them. He was scared to talk with her. She had been pushing him away, refusing to answer his messages for the last couple months, apart from a small ‘hi’ or ‘I’m fine’. He just hoped that she wasn’t leaving him; he knew he’d never be able to handle that. Usually he was the one to distance himself from others, but now that it was happening to him, it really felt like crap.

Dean knocked lightly on her door and waited. The door opened slowly, and his eyebrows furrowed in concern when he saw Y/N looking really run down. She had been crying, it was evident from the redness and puffiness of her eyes.

“Hey” he spoke softly. “We’re gonna start the movie when you’re ready.”

She sniffed, trying to smile. “I’m actually gonna take a raincheck. Is that okay?”

Dean didn’t say anything as his concern morphed into frustration.

“Dean…” she sighed as she looked at him. “I know we have to talk…”

“Yeah, we do” he cut her off. “In fact, now’s a good time.”

He walked past her and into the room. She turned around to face him. She didn’t know how to start, as she looked at her feet and avoided his gaze.

“Look… I know that we really got into it last time you were here, but Y/N… I told you I was sorry. I thought things were okay after that, but you didn’t even bother to tell what was going on. I know a little something about pushing people away, and I can tell you’re doing it to me, but it ends now” his voice low and gravelly, trying to keep his anger at bay.

“I didn’t mean to” she spoke quietly, not trusting her own voice. “I just needed some space.”

“And I gave it you, sweetheart. I did… but there’s no telling when 2 months becomes longer” he said, shaking his head.

“I wasn’t going to let it go on more than this, Dean. I wouldn’t do that to you” she told him, closing her eyes.

“Really?” he scoffed. He hated the way it sounded, but he had a right to be angry. “You wanted your space, Y/N. God knows you could’ve taken longer than this.”

She shook her head, glaring at him. “You know… you said you were going to try your hardest to make this work. Making this work means letting me handle the things I need to on my own time.”

“No one said you couldn’t Y/N!” he yelled, suddenly. “But not bothering to send me a proper fucking text for 2 months is bullshit!”

She could feel the anger rise up in her. “If you can’t let me handle things my own way then maybe I shouldn’t be here!”

“Yeah, maybe you shouldn’t!” he yelled.

An ugly silence fell between them as they stared at each other. How had things escalated to that?

“Y/N, I… didn’t mean that-” he started but she cut him off.

“You’ve said enough, Dean” her voice soft, but loud enough for him to hear.

Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach as tears fell down her face.

“Sweetheart” he said, softly as he tried to approach her.

She stepped back, not letting him touch her. She glared at him, her eyes glistening.

“Please” she whispered. “Just go.”

Dean didn’t say anything else. He knew he had said the one thing that was the final nail in the coffin. He nodded, turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him. It was over and she was going to leave. Once again, he had ruined things. She was the best thing to happen to him and now he didn’t have her anymore.

Yet another thing to hate himself for.

* * *

Y/N tossed and turned in bed, trying to get to sleep but failing. There were too many thoughts floating around in her head. Dean must’ve thought she had left by now, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t leave him. Not now, not ever. None of this was his fault, what he said was just his frustration at being cast aside for months by her. They were both stubborn and said stupid things, but it was nothing to end what they had over. Especially since she had something she needed to tell him.

She looked at the time on her phone, seeing that it was just after 1am. She threw back the covers and picked up her robe. She stood up and wrapped it around herself, tying it. She opened the door and walked out of the room, the cold floors of the hallway like ice to her warm feet. She walked down the hallway on her tiptoes, trying to avoid the icy floors as much as she could.

Y/N stopped in front of Dean’s room, staring at the gold 11 on the door. She didn’t know whether to knock or go in. Dean didn’t sleep much, but since they had gotten together his sleep pattern had certainly gotten better. She decided to take a chance and just go in. She took hold of the doorknob and turned it, slowly cracking the door open. The light was on and as she walked in, she saw Dean sitting on his bed, still in his shirts and jeans. He had his phone in his hand, and looked up when she walked in.

Dean was shocked to see Y/N there. He was certain she had left by now. The fact that she hadn’t, though, hopefully meant that she didn’t want to leave. He stood up from the bed and watched as she looked at him and twisted her fingers, a nervous gesture she had.

“Thought you would’ve made a run for it by now” he tried to joke but she could see the pain in his eyes.

She didn’t think twice about it as she rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Dean wrapped his tight around her waist, lifting her slightly off the ground. She buried her face in his neck, taking in the smell of leather, car oil and his after shave.

“I don’t want to leave you” she mumbled into his neck.

Dean sighed; a weight lifted off his chest as she said that. “I don’t either, sweetheart.”

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, tears gathering in her eyes. “I… I’m sorry I pushed you away. I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“Shh” he calmed her down, his lips against her hair. “It’s okay, sweetheart.”

“Dean, I… I have to tell you something but… I don’t know how” she cried, burying her face deeper into his neck.

“Whatever it is… we’ll deal with it, okay?” he said, moving his head so he could look down into her eyes.

“I’m so scared” she shook her head, closing her eyes.

He gently lowered her but kept his arms around her. “You can tell me anything. You know that.”

“I can’t” she sobbed. “I know… I know you don’t want this-”

Dean swiped his thumbs across her cheeks to rid them of her tears, as he cupped her face. “Don’t want what, sweetheart?”

She looked up at him, her arms coming down to press her hands against his chest. It was now or never.

“I’m pregnant” she said, sniffling. “I took two tests… both positive.”

Dean felt the air had been knocked out of him completely. She was pregnant. They were having a baby. How? How did this happen? He knew how, obviously, but… how? He looked down at Y/N, a million questions running through his head, but one stuck out the most. Did she really think he wouldn’t want this? That he wouldn’t want her?

“Dean” she said, quietly. “Please say something.”

She was so scared that he was about to tell her he wanted her to leave. Where would she even go while being pregnant?

“I…” Dean started but trailed off. He was trying to process everything.

“I know that isn’t something you wanted, it’s a complete surprise and there’s no way that we can do this. If you want, then I can make an appointment-” she told him, but he cut her off.

“No” he blurted out. “No.” As soon as the word appointment came out of her mouth, he knew what she was implying. That’s not what he wanted.

He leaned down quickly, pressing his lips to hers. Y/N was shocked at first but kissed him back. When he pulled away, there was a small smile on his face. She looked at him curiously, as his eyes became watery.

“Why… why would you think I wouldn’t want this?” he asked, looking into her eyes. “Do you… do you not want this? I’ll respect your decision, if you don’t.”

“I do. I do want this. I just thought… you know what? Never mind” she muttered. “You’re… really okay with this?” she asked, her voice hopeful.

He nodded, suddenly too overwhelmed to speak. He looked down, smiling as he looked at her stomach. It wasn’t round yet, but tears gathered in his eyes as he thought about how it would be soon. She smiled as she witnessed his rare display of heavy emotion.

“This is why you weren’t talking to me” he stated.

She nodded. “I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head, a tear finally escaping as he looked at her. “That doesn’t matter now.”

Dean leaned down, kissing her deeply. Their lips against each other’s, as Y/N’s arms wrapped around his neck again. He untied her robe, pulling her closer to his body. He could feel her nipples straining against the fabric, on his chest.

She hummed into his mouth, pulling away and smiling at him. “Dean, fuck me. It’s been two months… I need you.”

She went in for another kiss, but he stopped her, suddenly looking scared. “What?”

“I’m not gonna hurt the baby, am I?” he asked, his eyes wide.

She laughed a little, finding him adorable in that moment. “No, you won’t hurt the baby. It’s still really small right now.”

“But what if-” he started but she cut him off with a searing kiss.

“Dean, stop. This is the first time I’m not feeling sick and surprisingly horny at this stage. Please fuck me.”

She grabbed him by his plaid shirt and pulled him in, kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers immediately finding their way into his hair.

“Okay, shutting up now” he muttered against her lips.

She laughed as she went back to kissing him.

Dean pushed her robe off her shoulders as he walked them towards the bed. He carefully laid her back, holding himself up above her. He took off his plaid shirt and then reached for her black tank top. He pulled it up and threw it somewhere in the room. She laid back down, a groan escaping him as he saw her bare chest, her nipples hard from the chill in the room. His hands moved down her body, reaching for her shorts. He took hold of the waistband, pulling them down her legs. He dropped them to the floor as his hands moved over her smooth legs. He reached for her lacy panties, pulling them down and tossing them over his shoulder. He leaned down, kissed her softly.

Dean kissed along her jaw, nipping softly. His lips travelled down to neck, nipping and sucking softly at the skin. She gasped as he continued down her chest, laying a kiss on each breast. He shifted down as he continued to plant kisses along her body, stopping at her stomach. He leaned his head against it, a small smile playing on his face as he thought about the life growing inside her. He pressed his lips to her stomach, and a tear fell down Y/N’s cheek as she smiled, overwhelmed by what she was feeling.

He lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders, his hands moving under her to cup her ass and bring her in closer. He pressed his lips to her pussy, feeling how wet she was already. He swiped his tongue along her folds, his eyes closed as he tasted her. She let out a small moan, gripping his hair in her hands. His lips sucked at her clit, as his tongue flicked over the bundle of nerves.

“Dean, fuck” she moaned.

He pulled back a little, his tongue at her entrance. He licked her folds as he felt her get wetter.

“Fuck, sweetheart. You taste so damn good” he groaned.

He continued to pleasure her, his tongue softly thrusting into her entrance. He moaned, the sounds he made as he ate her out vibrating against her.

“Dean” she gasped. “Your mouth, oh fuck. Your tongue feels so good inside me.”

He looked up at her, smirking against her as he saw her eyes closed, mouth open because of the pleasure she was feeling.

His tongue sped up, driving deeper inside of her.

“Oh, Dean! Fuck yeah!” she yelled, gripping his hair even tighter.

It was amazing how much he could make her feel using just his tongue, but in that moment, she needed more.

“Dean, I… fuck me. Please” she begged. “I need you inside me.”

Dean moved away from her, as he carefully dropped her legs to the bed. He stood up and reached for his black shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He dropped it to the floor as he reached for his jeans, making quick work of getting rid of them. His cock was hard, the tip leaking pre-cum as he helped her shift back on the bed, her head resting on the pillow. He leaned in and kissed her, lovingly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could taste herself on his mouth as she cupped his face and brought him in closer. He lined his cock up to her entrance, slightly hesitant.

“You sure?” he asked against her lips, one more time.

“Yes, Dean. It’s okay” Y/N replied, softly as she looked into his eyes.

Dean thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock through her folds. He slid all the way in, causing Y/N to throw her head back against the pillow. He slowly pulled out before he thrust back in, setting a slow pace. He set a moderate pace, but his thrusts were hard, intense. Her hips met his as she matched his pace, the intensity getting to both of them. She broke their kiss, gasping into his mouth. Dean looked into her eyes, as dark as his, and glanced down her body.

“Fuck, babe you’re so damn gorgeous. Can’t wait to see you all full and round. So fucking hot” he groaned, as he continued to thrust into her at a moderate pace.

“Oh fuck” she moaned. His words always made her crazy.

Dean sat up on his knees, pulling her up to sit on his lap with her legs wrapped around him. Their foreheads pressed together as they continued to make love.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, gonna be even more beautiful with our baby inside you” he muttered, his eyes shiny as he gazed into hers.

“Shit” she gasped. “Dean, your cock feels so fucking good.”

“Your pussy’s so fucking wet for me, baby, taking my cock so good” he whispered, knowing it drove her crazy when he dropped his voice.

He thrust up a little harder, causing her to moan loudly and pull his hair. “Ah, Dean! Fuck, yeah, right there!”

She could feel the band in her stomach getting tighter, as her thrusts started to falter.

“You’re close, aren’t you, sweetheart?” he smirked, pecking her lips.

“Yeah” she panted.

“I want you to cum with me, Y/N. Cum on my cock while I fill you up” he grunted, as his thrusts became more erratic.

The pressure built up inside her, as her walls clenched around his cock.

“Dean, oh my god!” she yelled. “Fuck, Dean. I’m cumming!”

Her eyes closed tight as she came hard on his cock, feeling it slick his shaft and her inner thighs.

“Fuck, Y/N” he grunted as he spilled inside her.

They held onto each other, breathing heavily. Dean slowly laid Y/N back, her head on the pillow. He slowly pulled out of her, seeing his cum spill out of her. He looked down at her and frowned, seeing her cheeks wet. Her eyes were closed but he could see tears rolling down her face. He reached up and wiped her cheeks, her eyes opening to show them glistening.

“Hey” he whispered. “What’s wrong?” He laid down on his side next to her, stroking her cheek.

She shook her head, trying to smile. “Nothing. Oh god, I’m so stupid. Nothing’s wrong.”

“Well, something’s going on in that pretty little head of yours” he smiled softly, only slightly reassured that everything was okay.

“I just… that was amazing” she said, stroking his cheek. “You’re amazing.”

He shook his head, as his hand travelled down from her cheek and laid on her flat stomach. “Pretty sure you’re the amazing one.”

“I… I’m sorry for pushing you away” she said, her teary eyes looking up at him.

“You don’t have to say sorry, sweetheart. Not to me” he smirked, leaning down to peck her lips. “You’re gonna make me a dad, which is something I never thought I’d get to be. That blows everything else out of the water.”

She cupped his jaw and pulled him in, kissing him deeper. She pulled away, running her thumb along his jaw.

“I can’t wait for you to be all cute and round” he smirked.

“Shut up” she nudged his jaw, playfully as she smiled up at him. “I’m sure you’re excited for me to be at the super horny stage, too.”

“Fuck yeah, I am” he wagged his eyebrows at her with a smirk.

She laughed at him before a peaceful silence fell between them.

“We’re having a baby” she smiled.

“We’re having a baby” he nodded, a smile playing at his lips. “We’re gonna be okay, sweetheart. I promise.”

He meant it. He would protect her and the baby until his dying breath if it came to that.

“I know we will” she whispered. “I love you.”

He leaned down and kissed her. “I love you, too” he whispered against her lips.

Y/N ran her hand through Dean’s hair and brought him down, kissing him, passionately. Dean wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer. It had taken a long time for them to get to this place, but they were both finally on the same page. They were about to start a new adventure together, something they both thought would never happen for them with the lives they lead. There was so much to talk about, in terms of what they would do about hunting and working around doctor’s appointments, but they would deal with all of that soon.

In that moment, they were celebrating their love for each other and their love for their baby.

In that moment… that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment, I'd love to hear what you guys thought!


End file.
